User talk:NasuHime
Hey!!E.o.M.01 (talk) 02:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Hi, I'm sorry I haven't worked on this. I'm a huge frickin procrastinator ಠ.ಠ NasuHime (talk) 02:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) lol ik u r! X)E.o.M.01 (talk) 05:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 (Glad to know I'm not the only one having trouble with titles) I'm not that experienced. -.-; I learn by watching and doing...I was planning to make all of the other ones match the format of that page, but I haven't had time yet, because it takes me a hour or so, and I'm usually busy during the weekends. And I'm completely fine with you adopting the wikia. I'm just worried you might bite off more than you can chew. Everyone has their limits. (Including me, who still should be asleep.) -.^ SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 05:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, although your not experienced, it's nice to know that there's a more regular editor on here. And I know, it will probably be rather overwhelming at times and thats why I want to hire other admins. I should probably get to sleep too, but I know I'll probably be up t'ill 3 o'clock in the morning updating pages -_-. NasuHime (talk) 05:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah...well good luck to both of us? (Don't drink coffee, it makes you stop growing.) Anyway, even if we use Vocaloid Wikia's style, it takes me just as long, because I use other pages as a example and end up C + P the whole thing. -.-; But we might have to just base something off of that....if you know anything about HTML-like coding that is. On the Vocaloid Wikia, I might try some things out in a sandbox, but it might be either tomorrow or Monday, since I've been up since 9-something in the morning and fell asleep at 2:00 pm today. SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 06:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I know next to nothing about coding ;_;. I copy and paste the coding, since it's a lot easier. But I don't know what else to work with, because Vocaloid Wiki's page format is what I'm used to. There is probably no way I could help with making templates.....I learned my lesson after trying to make a infobox template for the Voiceroid Wiki.....But I thought I might as well try the Vocaloid Wiki lyrics section format out on the Daughter of Evil page.NasuHime (talk) 06:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Same here, but I guess this is all we've got, since we both seem to know nothing about coding. =.= And...do you have any idea how to make a template first? I might want to try it out just for the sake of it. SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 19:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I think we should work with the Vocaloid Wiki format until, somehow, (if) we figure out how to make a better template. And templates......when you editing something and you get the chance to, go to "Show list of used templates" it will come up with the list of templates (Well not shit Sherlock...<- Ignore that). Click on edit, and you'll see all the coding it takes.......I find it impossible. I don't think we should bother with making templates until a more experienced wiki editor comes around, like for example Angel and Taboo. But other than that, the Vocaloid Wiki format is our best bet for now. And we still have to figure out a policy/guideline for the pages.....SO MUCH WORK MUST BE DONE!! ;__; NasuHime (talk) 22:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) DONT WORRY LADIES YOU HERO IS HERE I WILL ''try ''TO HELP YOU. But can you tell me where to go translate?